Another Way
by regalshipper
Summary: Outlaw Queen Week day one; True Love's kiss. AU 3x13. Regina places herself under the sleeping curse.


**A/N Hello! Yes I am back from that longer then I expected absents. Don't worry, I am still going to be writing my other stories, but now, it is Outlaw Queen Week! And that mean's an entire week of one-shots! YAY!**

**I also plan to finish off The Man with the Lion Tattoo and update my other story this week.**

**This is based off of today's (or yesterday depending on where you live) prompt; True Love's Kiss**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He felt himself jerk forward with Regina's spell lifting off of him. He had watched the barrier go down only moments before, which only meant one thing; she used the sleeping curse.

He felt a bit ashamed, hoping that his pep talk would have been at least a little more effective, or at least would have made her rethink using that horrid thing. He kept his bow pulled taught with an arrow at the ready if the witch decided she wanted to make an appearance and began running down the corridor that Regina had gone down only moments before.

From there, he could see her. He stopped for a short moment as he took a look at her. She had fallen to her left side, most of her body still contained of a stone bench. He turned back and ran fast down to the end of the corridor where he found a door slightly ajar.

Pushing it open he flew though it and down a spiraling staircase that led down in the gardens. The path from their to the court-yard was quite logical, Robin making it there in only a matter of minutes.

He ran to her side, placing his bow on the ground and looking down to her. Her eyes were closed delicately, face free of emotion. Her arms had gone lip, laying lazily over the side of the bench dragging lightly on the ground. Still, her dark manicured finger nails still draped across the hair pin.

He put two fingers to her neck, feeling her pulse light, but weak. There was no doubting that she was under a sleeping curse.

For the briefest of moments, he consider a simple kiss. He had of course heard of the kiss that had awoken Snow White from Regina's sleeping cruse. Well, Maleficent's, but Regina administered it. The news of a kiss breaking an unbreakable curse that allowed for Princess Snow to marry Prince David had spread everywhere in the kingdom and beyond. They were quite famous that pair.

But there was a catch about that kiss that they share; it was born of true love. Of course they loved each other, he could see it in even the short loving glances they share. But did he love the Queen? Well of course he didn't love- Well, love is a strong accusation. And besides, true love is a consensual thing, and she didn't show any love for him whatsoever.

Still, his eyes lingered at her full lips for a few more moments before he finally tore them away from the sight of her. He looked back at her still, not able to shake his earlier though. Her beauty was even more than what had been more rumored. But was he really being swayed by the looks of the infamous 'Evil Queen'?

She had to be moved, that was for certain. He pushed his arms around her limp body, leaving the needle on the ground. She was much lighter than he had expected lifting her with ease. He left his bow behind as he carried her back into the castle.

He sat her down carefully on one of the long, well upholstered by the vanity she had made her sleeping curse on. He felt obliged to do something. Slowly, he undraped his hood off of his body and over her head. If she was going to be asleep until her son found her, which could be an eternity, she might as well sleep comfortably. Her feathered shawl seemed more ornamental than functional, prompting him to place his hood over her body.

As he stepped back so that he could go retrieve his bow and then meet up with the others, he noticed her intricate up-do had become undone when he placed her down, a long pin poking out from the side. He reached forward and removed it, watching the entire hairstyle collapse in on itself revealing her hair the way it was naturally. He felt even more inclined to kiss her now.

He shook his head as he jogged slowly back to retrieve his bow.

It was all in his head.

He can't have feelings for the queen.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Snow White said as she stared down on Regina by her husband's side. "She froze your feet in place up here while she went down to turn off the barrier spell and then placed herself under a sleeping curse to not live with the pain of not having her son?"

"Yes you got that right." Robin replied with a nod.

David moved forward a little. "How do you know that the Wicked Witch didn't do this?"

"She told me she was going to put herself under it. She said she wanted to live in 'an eternal middle', whatever that might be, until her son can wake her."

Snow shook her head, her hand seeking for her husband's. When she found it, she interlocked her fingers in his and gripped his hand tightly. "With out her, and without Rumpelstiltskin, there is no one here to protect us. And now..." she took a deep breath. "Now we are completely vulnerable."

"I am sure we will be fine, Snow."

"But what if we are not? David, now we are up against an immensely powerful witch and the only people who I think that would even begin to be able to figure out how to kill her would be Rumpelstiltskin, who is dead, and Regina who is in a sleeping curse that none of us can wake her from."

Robin, watching the two bicker, thought back to his thought about him kissing her. It wouldn't hurt to try would it? Now why hadn't he done it before when he would not have made such a scene?

"What about Belle? She mentioned that she and Neal wanted to go back to his castle and search for a way to resurrect Rumpelstiltskin. What if, perhaps, there is also a book on how we can defeat the Wicked Witch?"

Snow's eyes softened a little. "I will go talk to Belle."

* * *

That night, Regina's body was moved to a privet chamber away from the public eye. It was better that way, without all sorts of people who were walking about the castle wouldn't stop and stare at her.

Once every one was asleep that night, Robin had left his and Roland's chamber walked into her chamber. His original plan was to kiss her, with the hopes of her sleeping curse breaking. However, instead, he ended up just looking at her. He sat in a chair near her bedside and examined her for nearly an hour, but never got enough courage to get up and kiss her like he came for.

Giving up on his plan of kissing her, he hoped that Belle and Neal would find a way to bring back the dark one or find away do destroy the witch.

Three weeks has passed since they left, and only this morning had Belle came back on her horse. Alone.

she had told the group that Neal was able to resurrect the dark one, but it cost him his life. She then told how Rumple had, for the lack of better words, absorbed him. And the witch got a hold of his dagger and controlled him. Snow's tears about Neal's passing made his stomach drop. He knew that due to Snow's condition that she would be a little bit emotional, but her tears were entirely genuine.

Now again he felt her panic began again, basically meaning that she would be looking for a way to wake up Regina again. "Perhaps we can find another bean? From there we could be able to get Henry and Emma back here and then Henry could wake her." David suggested.

"Regina said so herself; there are no ways to get between our world and the one where Emma and Henry are. When she stopped Pan's curse, all links between this word and their's are completely severed." Belle said holding up one of the books she brought back from her library.

"What other ways can we even get to their world then?"

"I know." Snow said solemnly. "The dark curse."

"Who would even cast it! To do so, they would have to give up the thing they love most." Belle said shaking her head.

"We could." David said speaking up.

"That is out of the question. Charming, I need you. Our child will need you. We will find another way, we always will be able to find another way." Snow said grabbing his arm. "We can just wake Regina another way!"

"They only way I know how to break a sleeping curse is true love's kiss! I don't know any one who truly loves Regina other than Henry."

Robin felt even more guilty tapping his fingers at on the large round table the group sat at. "It is getting late. Perhaps we should all retire and then we can complete our plans on how to wake the queen at day break." he suggested nervously.

David nodded. "I agree with Robin. We all need our sleep."

From there the group dispatched to their chambers around the castle. Robin walked down the hallway to the chamber that Little John and a few or the other Merry Men were staying in. Roland goes there when he has meetings with the others at the table. Roland went once and fell asleep on the floor later telling him that they were 'dreadfully boring'. He seemed to be much happier playing with the men any way.

Robin knocked on the door and Roland ran around to hide behind on of the many beds in the room. "Come now, Roland. It is time to go to bed."

"But Papa!"

"No buts. It is time to go."

Roland reluctantly stepped out from behind the bed and collected the few toys that he brought over. "Thank you for playing with me." He said to the other men as he walked out of the room.

"Good night Little John."

"Good night Robin."

* * *

"What did you talk bout in the meetin?" Roland asked as he ran circles around his father while they walked down the hall.

"Do you remember the queen?" Robin asked his son. Roland's eyes lit up as he nodded lifting up the toy monkey that she had procured for him. "Yes she is the one who gave you that. She has been under a sleeping curse."

"Like the one that-that Snow was under?" Roland asked.

Robin nodded. "Yes the same kind."

"Can we go see her?"

Robin bent down and picked up his boy. He walked swiftly down to the hallway where the chamber of the queen was. "She is sleeping in here, but we have to be very quiet."

"Why?"

"Because the others might not be happy that we are here without permission."

Roland nodded and Robin opened the door. He set down his boy and allowed him to go first into the room. Roland instantly ran over to her sleeping silhouette in the bed. He climbed on top of it.

"What are you doing!" Robin scolded as the boy looked curiously down on her.

Roland quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek and looked hopefully down on her. Nothing happened. "I thought that maybe I could wake her up."

"I don't think you are her true love Roland."

"What about you Papa? Have you kissed her?"

Robin picked Roland up from her bed. "No I have not. We should probably go now."

As they walked out of the room and Robin quietly closed the door, Roland cupped his hands around Robin's ear. "Why haven't you tried 'n kiss her?"

"Because she doesn't seem to like you very much." He said in a mono toned voice. He, reaching for the door to their room, placed Roland on the ground and opened the door.

Roland changed into his sleeping shirt and climbed into his bed. "I don't think the Queen hates you. People said she was Evil and she doesn't act like it. Maybe she's hidin it."

Robin smiled down at his son. He pressed a goodnight kiss on his forehead before turning out his bedside light. "Good night Roland."

"Night Papa." Roland said with a yawn.

* * *

Robin had waited some time for this moment. He was absolutely positive his son was asleep, able to hear his gentle snores from across the room. He had been sitting in his chair for almost two hour waiting until he was certain his son was asleep. He got up from his chair and went immediately out the door.

His son's words had struck a chord with him. Maybe Regina did love him and she was hiding it. There was only one way to find out. He was not going to be a coward again. He swung the door to her chambers open with great poise and confidently walked over to her bed side.

It was as if she had not changed from the day that she cursed herself, still as strikingly beautiful in the moon lit room. He felt his heart beat in his throat as he looked to her lips.

Slowly he lowered his lips down onto hers.

And then there was a light.

A brilliant flash of white light rose from them and her eyes flew open.

She gasped and sat up quickly. Then she looked to Robin and breathed out in disbelief.

Robin couldn't help but smile brightly. "Wipe that smug smile off your face or so help me."

"I just woke you from a sleeping curse. Where I come from, a simple thank you would suffice."

"Where you come from, people bathe in the rivers and use pine cones for money." she spat.

Robin moved closer to her face. "Oh, I know you liked that." Regina gasped raising an eyebrow to him. "In fact, I believe you would like another."

"As if you know what I feel. You have no idea-" Robin silenced her with a second kiss, his hand weaving though her hair. Her eyes grew wide with anger, but as she began to feel the passion in his kiss, she allowed for them to close and began to kiss him back.

And at moment, of course, the Charming's decided to walk in.


End file.
